


The In-Between

by Emoslytherin04



Series: Escapism~ Fanfiction Version [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Janus sings MCR, M/M, Multi, Other, i cried, surprise, they're magic, we see how janus meets virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Summary: Janus lies in the hospital after being hit by a car.Virgil must now face his emotions before it's too late.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "the Duke" Sanders/ Nymphadore, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nykolo/ Capricorn
Series: Escapism~ Fanfiction Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nykolo does not have a snake head, though in comparison to Janus, his scales take up most of his face, and they change colour based on his emotions or at will (yes, he does make them rainbow)

The woman watched Nykolo reach out for capricorn, grab his hand and laugh. She knew they were going to dislike the reincarnation they were going into next. Capricorn’s long purple hair was pushed away from his pale whitish cheeks and Nykolo's scales rippled reddish. They as a couple were only a few eons old, and it was interesting to watch them interact with each other like the lovesick children they were. They were deities, but so hopelessly in love, the others often wondered how their emotions got so strong. She could feel it from where she was standing. Finally, they went quiet under the tree and she approached them, orange hair fluttering in the breeze.

“Ahem,” she began and Nykolo turned to look up at her, his scaled face expectant.

“Oh hey Juniper,” Capricorn said, smiling vibrantly.

“You two have been assigned another reincarnation,” Juniper began, her dark hands threading together.

“Oh, really…” nykolo mused quietly, his face darkening.

“What time period? Where?” Her adopted son asked.

“You two will be...separated at first, but you guys will be tasked with creating a new team of deities. One of you will be in France, and the other will be in America- Florida specifically. Your time period will be the late nineteen nineties as your birth,” Juniper stated, and Capricorn sighed while Nykolo’s lip curled.

“We just got back from an assignment, Juniper!” The latter exclaimed.

“Nyk, babe,” Capricorn soothed, and Nyk looked down at his husband, “You know what we have to do?”

“Just push through?”

“Push through,” Capricorn, “right, mom?”

“Exactly,” Juniper smiled 

“So, let me get this straight,” Nyk said, “Cap and I are being sent on a virtually impossible mission with no backup and no memories. And we’ll be split apart?”

“Yes,” Juniper replied, sending a veiled look of disgust to her son-in-law, “you know the deal for each mission, no memory.”

“Do we have any idea what our reincarnated names will be?” Cap asked, trying to cut through the tension.

“Nykolo will be named Janus, he will be in France,” Juniper said and Capricorn leaned into Nyk, “And you, my darling child, will be named Virgil, and you will be born into a nice family in Gainesville, Florida,” Nykolo’s arms tightened around the thinner man and Juniper’s eyebrow twitched.

“You leave shortly, meet me in the square at dusk,” Juniper said and turned away, a long orange cloak whooshing behind her.


	2. Up on the mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news reaches the others.

Virgil sat in bed, looking down at his boyfriend, Alabaster. He was sleeping, pink hair spread out on Virgil’s black pillowcase. It was 10pm, and everyone was in their respective rooms. Logan and Patton were sharing one, as were Remy and Emile. Thomas was sleeping alone, but he offered to share with Roman when the prince returned. It was quiet, and Virgil sighed, laying flat on his back and staring at the glow stars on his ceiling he had bought to count instead of sheep. Thoughts ran through his head, thoughts of the one he loved. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t know how he was going to break it to the other- how would he tell him? Virgil knew he expected something from him, but how would he break his heart? Virgil couldn’t bring himself to imagine the outcome of that decision.

Finally, he stood. He padded into the kitchen, and stopped when he saw Thomas sitting at the table.

“Hey,umm, sorry,” Thomas said sheepishly, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I,” Virgil admitted, “I’ve had this empty feeling for the last half-hour or so,”

“Heh, yeah same. I think everyone is awake, Remy and Emile were watching Gilmore girls- I could hear it through the door as I passed- and Logan is reading Brave New World to Patton,”

“I don’t know why,” Virgil said, sitting, “Do you think it has something to do with the others not being here?” He yawned and then looked as if he had an idea.

“I don’t know,” Thomas admitted as virgil stood to start a pot of tea. Thomas bit his lip, “I mean, we did all struggle with depression more often after you left,” He sighed, “But we didn’t accredit it to missing you until after we found you, because Logan went around asking how everyone felt. We all admitted to feeling like,” Thomas watched as virgil poured the tea into 6 mugs, “Like a piece of us had…”

“Returned,” Patton said from the beginning of the hallway. He was standing with Logan, who looked exhausted. Patton, like Virgil and Thomas, was in pajamas, while Logan was fully dressed.

“Oh thank glob you guys are awake,” Emile’s voice was heard and everyone turned to see him and Remy walking down the hallway. That’s when Virgil finally noticed the ring on emile’s left ring finger

“Listen babes, I need my sleep, you  _ all _ know that!” Remy said, shoving logan off to the side and walking in, “Otherwise I’m mean, and y’all don’t want me to be a bitch do you?”

“We’re all awake, hun,” Emile said, apologising to Logan as he followed his fiance into the kitchen.

“I think we should discuss...why,” Logan said, coming to sit in a chair at the table.

“I don’t know if-” Patton began, but Thomas's phone rang and he went quiet.

“Roman? What’s wrong?” Thomas said, “Yeah, everyone’s here, hold on I’ll put you on speaker,” Thomas moved the phone from his ear and pressed a button on the screen, “Okay, Roman, you’re on speaker, what’s up?”

“It’s janus!” Roman said, and his voice sounded choked, “He’s-” He started crying and then nymph’s voice was heard.

“Give it to me,” They said, “Thomas, right? It’s me, Nymphadore, is V there?”

“I’m here, Nym,” Virgil said, holding his mug, “What’s got princey all emotional?” he asked gruffly.

“It’s your friend, Janus,” Nymphadore said, sounding upset, “He was… hit by a car and is in the hospital, we are less than five minutes out but traffic is being a jerk. He was hit a half hour ago, but just made it to the hospital, and we don’t know how bad he is,”

“He what!?!?!?!?” Patton cried, as Emile whispered

“Oh my stars,” and Logan said

“Dear newton,”

“Holy sh-” Remy’s quiet statement was cut off by the sound of shattering ceramic and everyone looked to see Virgil looking at the phone in shock.

“I-” He was shaking and he couldn’t finish his statement as tears rolled down his pale face.

“Can you have Roman send me the address of the hospital, please?” Thomas said, standing.

“He just did, I’ll see you guys there? Remus is passed out in the backseat, but everyone is here,” Nymph replied, “Roman, me, and of course Janus,”

“See you there, Nymph,” Thomas said and hung up the phone. Virgil was crying silently, holding one hand to his mouth and wrapping his other arm around his midsection. Logan pointed to the broom.

“Emile clean up the mess, Patton go get clothes for everyone, Remy, write a note to Alabaster explaining why we left, Thomas go start the car,” Logan rummaged in his pocket and tossed the brunette the keys. He nodded and caught them, grabbing his jacket from the door and slinging it on as he opened the door. Logan cautiously avoided shards and scooped up the panicking young man. Virgil looked up at him in surprise, and Logan briskly walked to the van, planting Virgil in the backseat, “Stay here, breathe, Patton is going to sit with you back here, okay?” Virgil nodded.

“Okay,” He said, still crying, “What if Janus...dies?”

“We’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen, okay” Logan lied, and Virgill nodded, “There’s no way we’ll let that happen,” another lie, dear Hubble, Janus would be impressed with the falsehoods exiting the black haired man’s mouth.

“A-are you sure?” Virgil gasped out as Logan wrapped a fluffy yellow blanket around his shoulders.

“I promise,” Logan was on a roll. Virgil nodded as Patton rushed out, holding three duffel bags and holding a handful of hoodies and snacks, “How did he…” Logan said aloud, amazed at what Patton had been able to collect in less than 10 minutes.

“Here kiddo,” Patton handed Thomas an energy drink, “Can you please drive?”

“I- uh-” Thomas didn’t want to say no, but he also knew he was in no state to do so.

“I’ll drive,” Logan said, sighing and tossing the bags into the back.

“But logan, hon, you never drink energy drinks…” Patton said.

“Just give me the damn caffeine,” Logan said, snatching the purple monster and opening the can, “this is an exception,” he went around to the driver’s side as Remy and emile left the house, closing the door behind them. Remy hopped into the passenger seat as Thomas crawled into the third row from the trunk of the van, closing the backdoor behind him. Patton and Emile sat in the second row, with Virgil sitting in-between them, completely unable to think of anything but flashes of his worst moments with the man he still loved.

* * *

_ Virgil stared at Janus, mouth agape. He finally realized how much he’d messed up, and turned away, sprinting towards the hotel. _

_ “Virgil, wait!” Janus called, and Virgil put on another burst of speed, his face red with anger. He burst into the lobby and sprinted to the elevator, heart pumping. He had to get away, very quickly. He jammed the button for his floor and then hit the close doors button. He paced the elevator, hands shaking as the elevator ascended.  _

_ “No, I can’t believe-” Virgil groaned, “I just dumped him… he was going to… Dear Urie- I fucked up,” He continued to pace, trying to calm his racing mind. The door opened and he peeked out the hallway, no-one was there. He ran to his room and then quietly opened the door before grabbing his suitcase, zipping it up, and grabbing the backpack that had his laptop, shoving in his phone charger, and his headphones charger. He grabbed said headphones and put them around his neck. He made sure everything was there and then rushed to the elevator. As he pressed the button, it dinged, signifying that someone was on their way up to this level. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he looked around. He spotted the entrance to the stairs and rushed over, slinging it open and standing out of view on the landing. His breath was heavy as he closed the door. He heard voices, and he was able to pick out everyone. _

_ “I’m sure he’s just as confused as you are, Janus,” he heard Patton soothe. _

_ “He looked so sad, do you think I did it too early?” Virgil’s heart broke at Janus’s voice. _

_ “That's something you’re gonna have to ask him yourself,” Emile said. Virgil heard a door opening, “Why don’t all of you come to my room and we watch some movies until virgil gets back?” He asked. There was a beep. _

_ “Disney movies?” Roman asked. _

_ “Sure,” Emile said. _

_ “Yay!” Remus shouted and Virgil heard a sigh. _

_ “I’m okay with that, I guess,” Janus sighed. _

_ “He’ll be back, Kiddo,” Patton said, and virgil shook his head. _

_ “No I won't,” he whispered silently to himself. He heard Emile's door close, and he hesitantly opened the door. The hallway was empty, and virgil hit the button for the elevator. He stepped in, and as the door closed, he saw Emile's door open and a flash of yellow-Janus. Virgil fought back tears, and prayed that Janus hadn’t seen him…. _

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: Ack! That hurt me so much to write! I’m sorry I didn’t post last week, but I had some relationship issues and needed a break. Hence the two chapters in one day. From now on, I’ll post ANs when I take a break. (Run away with us for the summer)


	3. I see down below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert clever summary of chapter here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG XD

Roman rushed into the E.R., eyes wide.

“Where is he?” He choked out, rushing to the counter. The nurse looked at him with knowing eyes. Roman misinterpreted the look and fearing the worst, began to sob harder.

“What’s  _ his _ name?” she asked, and roman blubbered out something along the lines of 

“Jwanush mreuntsyaur, jhes wishj jmiyh bebshty fwryeand” which any experienced nurse would understand translates roughly into; “Janus Menteur, he’s my best friend,”

“Menteur?” Roman nodded vigorously as the nurse looked him up on her ipad, “Relation?”

“He has no blood or legal relations, I’m pretty much his brother,” roman explained in a tearful rush.

“Roman, love!’ Nymphadore cried, and rushed in, “Oh thank Hwyl, it’s you Kara,” they said to the nurse who smiled. Remus was tiredly draped against their back, legs loosely wrapped around their waist, drooling in his sleep.

“Nymphadore,” Kara nodded to Roman, “is this your partner?”

“I…” Nymphadore blushed, “That’s unimportant right now, how is Janus?”

“He’s in surgery, go ahead and take a seat and I’ll tell you as soon as he’s okay to have family,” Nymph thanked him and gently led roman to the mainly empty waiting area. Gently, they laid remus on one of the chairs and then came to sit next to roman, throwing their legs over the edge of the chair. Roman paced in front of them.

“What if he’s not okay?” Roman asked, pacing, “What if he is paralysed or worse, he dies?”

“Roman, take a deep breath,” nymph soothed, reaching out and taking his hands in theirs. Roman sighed and breathed with their instructions, closing his eyes slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at Nymph graciously.

“ROMAN,” Patton cried and rushed in. Roman rushed over and hugged him, the former sobbing. Virgil followed, looking worried, now wearing the hoodie Janus had accused Remus of stealing. Logan, Thomas, and Emile followed. 

“How is he?” Logan asked Nymph, who bit their lip.

“He’s in surgery,” Virgil caught sight of Nymph and he walked over, “Oh Vee, I’m so sorry,” Nymph wrapped him in a hug and he quietly nodded, “I can call sempre and Noctua if you want?”

“No,” Virgil murmured. 

“Are you sure?” Nymph said into the fabric of virgil’s hoodie, hugging him tight. Virgil nodded, “Okay, well I’m going to have to ask Noctua to bring me some clothes because I’m staying here with Roman, if he’ll let me…”

“I want you to stay, if it’s not too much to ask,” Roman said and Nymph jumped. He had crossed the 6 feet or so between Virgil and Patton, and was standing awkwardly with his hands in his jean pockets. Nymph nodded and let Virgil go. The purple-haired man thanked Nymph and waved them off, and the NB went with Roman to the counter.

“Hi, uh it’s me, Roman,” Roman said, smiling awkwardly once more at Kara, “The people sitting over there? That’s the rest of his family. The one in the cat onesie is Patton, pretty much his dad, and the one in the black polo is Logan, who’s pretty much his mom,” Roman started to tear up, “The one with the star tee and the sweatpants is Emile, who’s like our uncle, and the one who will show up in the shades is his fiance, Remy. My brother is the one in the green flannel, his name is remus, and the guy in the buffalo check grey hoodie is thomas, and then the person he’s hugging is-”

“Oh my Juniper, is that virgil?!” Kara asked.

“Yeah, he’s an old….” Roman looked uncomfortable,

“The guy we asked about? He’s  _ the guy _ that Vee told us about,” Nymph explained and Kara blanched.

“Really?” She asked quietly and Roman nodded

“We’re his family, from Florida,” Roman explained as Nymph reached out and not-so-subtly gripped his right hand in their left. Roman’s cheeks went a light shade of pinkish bronze as he shot them a look out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh. My. Juniper,” Kara looked wowed, “I’m so happy to meet you, Roman! You must be the...Prince he talked about,”

“Uh, yeah, anyways, I’m going to go for a walk with Nymph, just to the starbucks across the street, so can you please just let pat-” Roman paused, “Let Logan know to call me?”

“Of course,” Kara nodded, “Enjoy,” She waved and Nymph and roman walked away, hand in hand. They walked to the Starbucks, and about halfway, Nymph started shivering slightly. They said nothing, but Roman immediately took notice. Without a word, he united the hoodie patton gave him from his waist and wrapped it around their shoulders. Nymph turned red and gave him a look.

“Thanks,” They said, avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t mention it,” Roman said, blushing as well.

“It’s nice to see that chivalry isn’t dead, Princey,” Nymph said with a smile that made roman blush even deeper. He awkwardly laughed and made a cheesy joke about being princely as they reached the crosswalk. Nymph hit the button, “So, how long have you known Vee?” They asked.

“Since we were in secondary school, Patton introduced us in 8th grade when he was a senior,” Roman smiled, “Pat had a group of kids who always looked up to him, and he called them all his Kiddos,” Roman laughed, “He wore the same damn cardigan and scarf every day,”

“Really? Nymph laughed as the crosswalk blinked white and the duo started to cross, “I was told you wear those heels every day,” Nymph pointed to Roman’s boots, which had a 2-inch heel and he looked to the left sheepishly.

“What? Me? Wear these fabulous shoes every day?  _ Never _ ,” Nymph laughed again.

“It’s okay, I have to wear platform shoes  _ all the time _ ,” Nymph said, and Roman looked down, noticing the 6-7 inch platform converse they were wearing.

“Wait, how short are you?”

“...4’9” Nymph admitted sheepishly

“Jemuhnettie!” Roman exclaimed, “You’re shorter than  _ Patton _ ,” 

“I know,” Nymph said, “how tall are you?”

“6’1” Roman said proudly and Nymph looked at him with wide eyes

“Holy stokes,” Nymph said, allowing roman to let go of their hand.

“What?” Roman asked as he opened the door to the starbucks. Nymph snickered, “What?!”

“Tall-ass,” NYmph said, and roman spluttered.

“I’m not  _ that _ tall! Logan is six foot four, Virgil is six foot three, Janus is freaking six foot eight!”

“Well I’m not romantically interested in any of them, am I?” Nymph teased.

“Wait, are you saying you’re…” Roman asked and NYmph realised they’d slipped up.

“Welcome to starbucks, Night owls, what can I get you?” A cheery voice asked.

“A cup of your energy,” Nymph replied, “But a Venti Dragon drink should do,”

“A venti pink drink,” Roman said, “and as may cake pops as 60 bucks will buy,”

“That’s roughly….30 0r so?” The barista said, “That's okay?”

“More than okay,” roman put down four 20s, “Keep the rest as a tip,” 

“I’m not even asking, because cake pops are heavenly,” Nymph said as they rounded the corner to the counter where their items would be.

“Amen, sister,” Remy said and the Roman and Nymph’s heads whipped to the left, “What? I was getting everyone a drink!”

“ _ This  _ is where you were??” Roman exclaimed,

“Yeah, why not a bar?”Nymph asked and roman turned to look at them.

“NYMPH!”Roman exclaimed.

“What? If This were me, I’d be getting so drunk I wouldn't be able to walk!”

“I mean I get that, but really?” Roman cried, as Remy watched, sipping his latte.

“Shut up and kiss already,” Remy said after a few more bouts of bickering.

“WhAt?” Roman said, looking at him, “WhY wOuLd YoU sAy ThAt?”

“I mean,” Nymph said, “I’m not against the idea,”

“wHaT?”

“Order for Remy?” The cheery barista said and Remy winked, “You two want a ride back to the hospital?”

“Sure,” Nymph said, “Mind if I step out and make a call though?”

“Sure,” Remy said.

“tHeYrE nOt AgAiNsT wHaT?” Roman asked again, bewildered as Nymph walked out.

Nymph closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall, pulling out their iphone, clad in a frozen II case. They dialed the number they knew by heart and smiled when a familiar voice answered.

“Noctua, you’ll never guess what happened,” Nymph said, tugging on a lock of their multicoloured hair, “I’m pretty sure I’ve caught another one,”

___

Virgil stared at his hands, thinking. He was wearing Janus’s hoodie, but it smelled only of Virgil’s own body spray. He watched the three people be approached by his friend Kara, the nurse, who gently took them to the area behind the doors. Virgil’s hands shook subtly as his mind spun.

_ Virgil stared at the bulge in his stomach. _

_ “You sure you can’t fix it like this?” He asked nervously, “Like, it’s just the intestine poking out, can’t you just you know,” Virgil accentuated his words with a poking gesture, “Push it back in?” _

_ “I’m sorry, but we can’t do that,” _

_ “Virgil, mon amour,” Janus said, squeezing the shorter male’s hand, “I’ll be there up until the last second,” _

_ “But… What if something goes wrong?” _

_ “Dr. Fleming has done this surgery about a thousand times, He could do it with his eyes closed,” the nurse soothes. Janus whipped around angrily. _

_“If he does it with his eyes closed, I will sic my dad_ **_and_** _my mom on you,” Janus said seriously, “My mom is a doctor and he will_ ** _not_** _take kindly to such indiscretion,”_

_ “Easy there, Romeo” Virgil said nervously, “We shouldn’t bring Patton or Logan into this, it’s just a hernia,” He took Janus’s arm and stood with him, “Is that all, nurse?” _

_ “Yes,” She said, looking worriedly at Janus, “But aren’t you a doctor too?” _

_ “Med student,” Janus explained as Virgil looked over at him, “that’s why I’ll  _ **_know_ ** _ if you pull some stupid sh-” _

_ “OKAY, Time to leave,” Virgil said, practically dragging a seething janus out of the checkup room, “Dude, chill,” _

_ “Your safety is not a joke,” Janus grumbled _

_ “I know,” Virgil said, shoving his hands in his pockets, “but you don’t have to make a scene,” _

_ “Sorry,” Janus said, and put his hands in his pants pockets. _

_ “I’m not mad, I just don’t like all the attention on me,” _

_ “But she said your doctor would do it with his eyes closed, and that idea just fills me with sheer excitement,” Janus practically snarled. _

_ “She meant he could, not that he would,” Virgil said, eyes flicking up to look at him, “stop taking everything so seriously,” _

_ “Me, serious? Never,” Janus drawled and virgil rolled his eyes,  _

_ “You’re incorrigible,” _

_ “Ooh, did someone borrow Logan’s vocabulary cards” _

_ “Shut it snake face,” Virgil grumbled, smiling lightly _

_ “Wow, someone must have stolen roman’s list of nicknames,” Janus said sarcastically. _

_ “Pfft, princey wishes I had to rely on him,” _

_ “He is an airhead,” Janus said, smirking _

_ “ _ **_Royal_ ** _ airhead,” Virgil said and janus laughed _

_ “Real question, what’s with those boots?” _

_ “I know right?” Virgil exclaimed, “Why does he wear them EVERY DAY?” _

_ “I don’t know?” Janus smiled _

_ Janus and Virgil laughed together as their hands intertwined. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, idk anything about hernias XD so don't judge me!


	4. It's easy to lose yourself, I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK i'm spam posting to make up for lost time

_ Janus was eating when Patton texted him. _

_ < _ **_JANUS COME OVER TO MY APARTMENT NOW!!! Please 💙💙💙 >_ **

**_[what?]_ **

**_< It’s an emergency family meeting!!>_ **

**_[okay? I’m eating. While I’d be delighted to skip another meal, self care is a priority]_ **

**_< It’s about Virgil, Logan thinks he found him>_ **

_ Janus burst into Patton’s apartment  _

_ “YOU FOUND HIM?” Logan was sitting at his desk in the living room, surrounded by the others. _

_ “Uh yeah,” Remy said, sipping his Dragon Drink. _

_ “How?” Janus asked, black-gloved hands wringing together in doubt. _

_ “I helped,” dice, the person who Thomas rented Virgil’s appartement to, shrugged, “I may know some HTML,” _

_ “ _ **_SOME_ ** _?” Roman exclaimed, “you hacked into his instagram records!” _

_ “Let me see,” Janus approached and looked over the screen. _

_ “Can you find out his debit card stuff?” Remy added helpfully. _

_ “Do you have hsi password?” Dice retorted, readjusting his mauve scarf and grey cardigan. _

_ “I think I might,” Janus said, approaching the desk. _

_ “All yours,” Dice pulled Logan, and his desk chair, away from the desk. About 5 minutes later, Janus nodded and backed up. _

_ “Okay, it says he deposited money on the thirteenth, that’s a Wednesday” Janus said, “look up that town, see what they have there; look for bookstores and craft shops,” He pointed to the location; Everly Washington. _

_ “Okay,” Logan said, typing in the ecosia search bar, “they have a craft store named kits yarns, and book and novelty store called Books and Baubles,” _

_ “Hours for both?” Janus said, leaning over Logan’s shoulder with a hand on the desk. _

_ “Kits Yarns is closed Sundays open 08:30-21:00 the rest of the week,” Logan stated as he typed away, “Books and baubles is closed Wednesdays but is open from 10:00-21:00 on weekdays and from 12:00 to 22:00 on Sundays”  _

_ “Hours and days of operations of the banks in that town?” _

_ “Bank Of America on Torres St is closed on Sundays, but open until 20:00 on Wednesdays,” Logan replied. _

_ “Okay, what street is that store on?” _

_ The speed of the clicking was slower than that of Janus’s usual pace. His eyebrow twitched. _

_ “Torres.”  _

_ “Emile, write this down;” Janus instructed and the pink-haired man nodded vigorously. _

_ “Okay,” Emile pulled out his handy-dandy notebook (yes, i’m a 2000’s baby) _

_ “Books and Baubles, more than likely every day with Wednesday off,” Janus reached over and grabbed the mouse, opening a new tab and typing rapidly. Roughly 10 minutes later, he spoke again, “address is more than likely 706 Rosario Drive,” _

_ “How?” Roman asked, leaning over as Emile scribbled furiously. _

_ “Holmes-like deduction,” Logan said, “all Janus did was search houses sold in Everly, Washington over the last three years, then looked over Virgil's old bank account- which he used to co-own- and saw how much was withdrawn on what date. He noticed only one house that was within that price range, and within a decent distance of Books and Baubles,” Janus stepped back. _

_ “Emile?” he asked calmly, albeit slightly smugly. _

_ “Works Thursday-Tuesday, Hours?” _

_ “He’s a morning person, so he probably opens and then he has a lunch break at about…” Janus sighed and bit his lip, “Patton?” _

_ “Well kiddo, he and I had our Buddy Brunches on Sundays and Saturdays at about 9:45, but we’re not talking about Sundays and saturdays, are we?” Patton was sitting on the couch, tapping his finger to his chin and looking off to the side. _

_ “Logan, when did Virgil and patton have their lunches?” _

_ “They planned for exactly 12:30 every weekday, but Patton was more than likely late, and so they would start at roughly 13:00,” Logan stated, relieved Janus was out of his bubble. _

_ “Okay, Virgil is a big believer in routine, it’s the only way he stays motivated,” Roman stated, getting into the deduction as well, “So it would be a lunch break from 12:30 to 2?” _

_ “Lunch breaks are usually 30 minutes to an hour, bro” Remus said from the kitchen table, where he was laying, with his head hanging off the edge, upside down. _

_ “Okay, so 12:30 to 1:30?” Remy asked. _

_ “Okay, so when would he get off?” _

_ “Never, if he’s single,” Remus cracked and Roman rolled his eyes _

_ “Probably about 6:00” Dice said from his perch on the desk, phone in hand, “That’s an eight hour shift, and the website says that its 14.50 an hour,” _

_ “Each week? That’s….” Roman began _

_ “$696,” Logan and Remus stated at the same time. Everyone turned to the white haired male who was chewing on a chapstick. _

_ “What?” Remus asked, his lime-green eyebrows raising in confusion. _

_ “How did you?” _

_ “I’m smart, did you forget I have a P.H.D?” _

_ “You have a P.H.D?” Patton asked. _

_ “Yeah a pretty hu-” _

_ “NOPE!” Roman said, yeeting a pillow at his twin brother from the couch. _

_ “That aside,” Janus said, rolling his mismatched eyes, “That’s more than enough to cover his insurance, and that matched his deposits, which are a little over 13 grand,”  _

_ “So we know his shifts, where he works, and where he lives?” Patton asked. _

_ “Yes,” Janus said, smiling, “We did it,” _

Janus’s eyes fluttered and he heard a gasp.

“Janus! Kiddo!” a flash of grey and white and Patton, clad in his kitten onesie, was hugging him. Janus opened his eyes and hissed in pain.

“Ow,” was all he could muster.

“Patton, please back off of him,” There was a sigh, “he has 3 broken ribs, and multiple contusions, along with several stitches,” Logan stated, and Janus turned to look at him. 

“Sorry!” Patton yelped, Backing away to stand by Logan, who was positioned at the window to the left of Janus’s bed.

“Hey snake!” Remus said and Janus saw him eating some styrofoam on the floor across the hospital room. 

“Patton, why don’t you and Remus go and retrieve the others from the cafeteria?” Logan said, kindly wrapping Patton’s hands in his own.

“Oh, yeah!” Patton nodded, kissing his husband on the cheek and bouncing out of the room, dragging remus behind them. There was another sigh.

“Those two are pure chaos,” Logan sighed and Janus weakly chuckled. The black haired man approached the scaled man laying in the bed, “But they both gave blood for you so, they’re not all that bad,”

“You’re married to one of them too,” Remy said from the doorway and Janus turned to look at him.

“Hey,” He croaked weakly, cracking a small smile.

“Shhhhh,” Remy sighed, “I’m no doctor, but even I can tell speaking isn't great for you right now, babe” Janus nodded and Logan walked over to his bedside.

“You’ve been out for about 20 hours,” Logan said and Janus looked up at him, eyes practically asking  _ really _ ?, “Yeah, you missed a bunch,” Logan chuckled slightly as he sat next to his best friend. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had been more than just worried about Janus’s health when Thomas got that call, he'd been outright terrified. Logan had lived in Bristol, UK until he was 20, when he moved to the U.S. to live with Patton. Janus had met Logan when he was 7, on a vacation in England with his Maman and her boyfriend, who was now Janus’s deceased step-father. Logan was actually distantly related to Janus on his mother’s side. Janus had been living in France at the time, and when his parents died, he moved in with his aunt, Rosalind, in Gainesville, Florida. The first person he met in his aunt’s ritzy neighborhood was the neighbour’s son, Patton Keebler. Patton was in 7th grade, and Janus was in 6th. Logan blinked out of his flashback at a hand on his. 

“Hey, Lo, you two have a…” Remy looked at the slightly misty eyed black haired man, and the bandaged brunette in the bed, “lot of catching up to do and I’m sorry, but ew.” He shook his head, “Feelings,” He sipped his drink.

“You’re literally engaged to a Therapist,” Logan said in confusion.

“Don’t remind me,” Remy said, turning away. Logan watched with a sigh. He smiled a little, “sorry, Janus, I got a tad bit distracted,”

Janus smiled a small, crooked smile, and then Logan continued.

“Remember when you moved?” Logan asked and janus nodded, then moved a hand up to hold his head, grimacing, “Okay, just tap my palm twice for yes, once for no,” Janus nodded and Logan continued, “I had my Moms take me all the way to France just to see you off,” Janus smiled and tapped Logan’s palm twice, “I can’t believe we’ve been friends for 20 years,” Logan looked to his right, out the window, “You stayed in touch with me for 10 years, and then stayed friends with me for 10 more,” Logan smiled, “You’re the reason I met patton, and fell in love with him, and now here you are, stuck in a hospital in Mead,” Janus tapped his palm once, and Logan turned to look at him. Janus looked confused, “Oh, umm, yeah you went into the city with nymph roman and remus” Logan sighed, “Nymph lives all the way out here.” There was a gasp from the doorway.

“Oh my urie,” Virgil said and Janus turned to look at the door to his left.

____

Roman and Nymph sat in the waiting room, remus sitting on the floor by the pair’s feet. Nymph laid their head on Roman’s shoulder, and his hand reached over the armrest to hold theirs. The sliding doors opened and a medium sized Asian girl walked in, holding a red backpack covered in patches. Nymph stood and smiled brightly.

“Noctua!” The colourful haired enby laughed and rushed over to hug her.

“Nymphadore!” The girl laughed and also rushed over to embrace her, “Sempre is losing her mind,”

“What, why?”

“You know  **ramblings** ?” 

“ _ Duh _ I’m not uncultured swine,” Nymph said, taking the backpack.

“Apparently, Janus is the author,” Noctua rolled her dark eyes, “or so she says,”

“She’s not wrong,” Remus said, walking over and leaning against Nymph who sighed.

“Wait, he is??” Noctua looked over to Nymph, who shrugged.

“I wasn’t aware,” Nymph said, looking at Remus out of the corner of their eye.

“Yup,” Remus smiled, “Now, who is this?”

“My friend, noctua,” Nymph gestured to remus, “Noctua, meet my boyfriend’s brother, Remus,” 

“Boyfriend? Umm, Nymphadore, does your boyfriend know you’re… you know,”

“It’s not a bad word,” Nymph said, crossing their arms, “and I will tell Roman when I want to,”

“Tell me what?”

“Nothing,” Nymph said, shooting their friend a murderous look, “I’m going to go to the bathroom to change,” Nymph leaned in to whisper in their friends ear, “Noctua, if you talk to roman, about  _ it _ I will spill your blood” Noctua sighed.

“Fine,” she muttered. Nymph smiled and kissed roman, then Remus's cheek.

“Fantastic, I’ll be back!” They waved and waltzed down the hallway.

“Okay, spill it,” Remus said, turning to Noctua, “Or I’ll hurt you worse than they could,”

“Interesting,” Noctua barely batted an eye.

“Listen, I love Nymph, but if this will affect our relationship I need to know,”

“Well, what if I tell Remus, and you just,” Noctua shrugged, “I don’t know,  _ happen _ to overhear?” Noctua smirked.

“That’s an idea I like,”Roman said

“Okay, remus, I’m sorry to say this,” Noctua said, running a hand through her red tipped pixie cut black hair, “But nymph is….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, poor!  
> suffer  
> XD jkjk


	5. Can't hear what you're shouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD last one until next week! The thirtieth is my bday, so I might feel generous lmao.

“No way”

Janus smiled a little and teared up slightly as Virgil rushed over to hug him.

“Hey…” He whispered weakly.

“I can’t believe you’re up already!” Virgil said, not letting go, “You’re not allowed to do that anymore! You scared the living hell out of me,” He pulled back to look at Janus who sighed and smiled weakly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to add ‘get hit by a car’ to my agenda, but certain things can’t be avoided,” Janus weakly said, cracking a smirk.

“Didn’t I tell you to  _ not _ talk?” Logan said from the right of the bed and Janus sighed.

“I was a doctor too, you know,” Janus grumbled and then chuckled as Emile rushed in.

“YOU’RE UP!” Emile scrambled over and kissed Janus’s forehead, “You scared the living pebbles out of me! I cried like a baby!”

“He did,” Virgil smirked.

“So did virgil,” Patton said, bouncing in.

“Where did remus go?” Virgil asked, turning to the blonde and masterfully changing the subject.

“Oh, he’s staying with Roman and Nymphadore waiting on your friend Noctua to show up and bring some clothes,” Virgil blanched at this.

“Noctua?” He whispered, “That’s not good,”

“Why?”

“Nymph is…” Virgil wrung his hands, “Let’s just say they have something that they haven’t told Roman that Noctua will tell him,” 

“Oh my, is it…” Patton sighed, “is there something up with their body?”

“Well, kind of,” Virgil bit his lip while janus sighed loudly, “what’s up with you?” Virgil asked, turning to the man in the bed. He rolled his eyes and then spoke.

“They told me already,” Janus lifted himself slowly to sit upright, “They are AFAB, which means they’re scared of taking the next step, because they haven’t had a MTF transition yet,” Janus took a breath, as this explanation was tiring him out, “They would be more comfortable with male genitalia as opposed to female. Secondly, Nymphadore is Poly,” Janus tiredly explained, his voice slowly getting stronger, Patton looked confusedly at him “they probably will end up wanting other partners other than roman, but they will look for those partners while still in a relationship with Roman,”

“Actually, umm,” Virgil said, “They’re already dating someone, along with Roman,” 

“What? That's horrible! They’re going to cheat!?” Patton cried, putting a hand to his mouth.

“No, Patton,” Emile said, “It’s not cheating, one of my patients is poly, and she loves all of her partners. Being Poly isn’t cheating, it just means you get more gratification from multiple relationships,” Emile smiled, “I’m pretty sure Remus is poly as well,” 

“Oh,” Patton said, thinking, “So why is it so bad? Roman hates secrets...”

“Well, when roman was in the bathroom at the pool, Nymphadore confided in me that while they love roman, those two aspects of the relationship scare them,”

“How?” Patton asked, and Logan decided to step in.

“We don’t need to know  _ everything _ about Nymphadore, Patton. They haven’t told us these things, so we need to wait until they tell us to act like we know,”

“Oh, yeah that makes sense,” Patton said, “Should one of us go show the others to the room?”

“Uh, yeah, I can,” Virgil said, realising how close he’d been to Janus the entire conversation, “‘I’ll uh, be back,” he stood and left the room, hoping Noctua hadn’t revealed too much.

_____

Nymph walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pinkish orange sweater and pale denim bermuda shorts. They were wearing beat up black converse, and holding their platforms in one hand, which brought them to their usual height. A necklace with the hammer of thor hung around their neck, and their makeup was simple, compared to the flashy colours used a day and a half earlier. Roman was sitting with his head in his hands, and Noctua was gone. Remus was eating one of the chapsticks from Nymph’ purse.

“Hey!” Remus said, smiling through a mouthful of pink.

“Uh, hey, is roman okay?” Nymph asked, setting their backpack down.

“When were you going to tell me about her?”

“Who?” Nymph said smoothly, “Noctua? Sempre?”

“Lindsey?” Roman spat, looking up at them, glaring.

“Wha- What do you mean?” Nymph shakily asked, hand going to their necklace and rubbing the pendant.

“You already have a partner?!?” Roman angrily asked

“Yeah, but I’m-” The short enby began.

“Don’t give me an excuse! Were you planning on ditching me after?!?”

“No! That’s not how it works!” Nymph cried, tears building, “I wouldn’t!”

“Oh yeah? And Evan Hansen didn’t lie about being Connor Murphy’s best friend!”

“How **_dare_** you use the beauty of Broadway against me!” Nymph cried, and Kara watched quietly from the background, munching quietly on a large ziploc bag of popcorn. Remus snuck over and sat on the counter. Kara leaned the bag towards him and he fished out a handful of kernels.

“HOW DARE YOU-” Roman stood, towering over a foot over nymph, “USE  **_HAMILTON_ ** TO SEDUCE ME!”

“I did-” Nymph swiped their eyes, “no such thing!”

“OH REALLY?” Roman exclaimed angrily, jabbing a finger into Nymphs chest, “THEN WHAT WAS THAT BOOK FOR?” he shouted

“I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE IT, OKAY!?!” They yelled back, angry and hurt.

“WHAT ELSE DID YOU THINK I’d  _ LIKE _ ?” Roman asked, “THE FACT THAT YOU’RE USING ME TO CHEAT?”

“IT’S CALLED BEING POLY! GET EDUCATED!” Nymph cried, tears falling down their face and remus blinked

“Oh snap,” he said quietly

“YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS THOSE CLOVERGENDER JERKS!”Roman cried, “USING THE COMMUNITY TO HIDE FROM THE FACT THAT WHAT YOU DO IS  **WRONG** ” Roman blinked, as if he couldn’t believe what he said.

“ _ Oh  _ **_s n a p”_ ** Kara and Remus both gasped. The elevator dinged and Roman and Nymph both turned to look.

“Noctua!” Virgil burst through the elevator, “How much have you-” Virgil saw Roman standing, face red, and Nymph crying.

“What- what did you just say?” Remus said, standing and approaching his brother, “I cannot believe you,”

“I- I-” Roman stuttered and Nymph let all their tears fall.

“I-” They sobbed and Remus shook his head.

“What did you just do?” Virgil asked as Nymph turned and angrily stalked out.

“I hope you know I’m poly too, you idiot,” was all Remus said, before turning and following nymph.

“Yeah, go ahead, take their side,” Roman angrily muttered.

“Dude...What did you _ say _ ?” Virgil said, sitting next to roman.

“I may or may not have…” Roman sighed

“What?”

“Insulted Nymph’s polyamory and said it was akin to,” Roman hesitated

“Toooooooooooo what?” Virgil said, putting his chin in his hand, “princey?”

“Clovergender,” he finally said and Virgil shot him a shocked look.

“No,” Virgil said

“Yeah….” roman sighed

“I, why?” Virgil asked

“I was hurt, I felt like I was being cheated on!”

“Okay, and Nymph knew you were gay, that’s why they were so scared to admit they liked you!” Virgil sighed, “You’ve gotta be kidding me, you said being Poly was like being a MAP?”

“I know,” roman muttered 

“That’s horrible!”

“I knowwwww” he whined sadly, “uggghhhh”

“You know, fights aren't good,” Virgil said after a moment of silence.

“But they’re normal for a healthy relationship, right?”

“Roman, listen, what is the example of a perfect realistic relationship?”

“...Logan and Pat?”

“Bingo,” Virgil shot Roman finger guns, “have they ever fought?”

“....No?” Roman said, looking to the emo on his right.   
“Exactly,”

“I, I feel bad,”

“It’s okay,” He shrugged, “That’s why Alabaster and I aren't very good for each other…”

“Wait what?”

“I realised something when I saw Janus lying in that bed,” Virgil said, “Barely able to sit up, barely speaking,” he looked to the elevator with a soft smile, “I realised that I love that man more than I love anything else in the world, and I’m going to make it my personal mission to let him know, even if he doesn’t love me anymore,”

“He does,” Roman said, tearing up, “you’re so sweet!!” he sniffled, “I wanna love someone as much as you two love each other,”

“You will,” Virgil said, laughing at the prince

“I…” Roman blinked and looked out the door, “Think I already do,”

  
  


_ “Hey Kiddo!” Patton said, waving enthusiastically to Virgil. Virgil looked around the crowded gymnasium in confusion and then back to the blue haired male in front of him. _

_ “Patton, uh, what are you doing here?” _

_ “Roman asked me to chaperone!” _

_ “Oh- uh,” Virgil blushed at the mention of his crush, “Is that so?” _

_ “Yeah! It’s sure nice of him to invite all of you guys to go to prom!” Patton gushed and hugged the awkward teen who hugged him back. _

_ “Well, he did skip 2 grades…” Virgil shrugged and pulled away, “am I dressed okay?” Virgil gestured to his outfit, a deep purple button down, a black and purple patchwork tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes- all of which he’d borrowed from roman (aside form the tie, which was a gift from his mom). _

_ “Yeah!” Patton squealed, “you look so adorable!” _

_ “Thanks pat,” Virgil laughed slightly, “I think you look nice too,” Patton was wearing a khaki suit with an electric blue shirt underneath, and a white bow tie. His bright blue hair was combed neatly back, but a few strands were springing forward.  _

_ “Virgil!” Roman rushed over and hugged Virgil who blushed. _

_ “Oh, hey, Roman,” Virgil pulled away, “You look, uh, really nice…” _

_ “ are you wearing a dress?” Patton asked, clasping his hand together. _

_ “Yes!” Roman gushed, twirling. He was wearing a white ball gown that split down the middle just past the waist to reveal gold dress pants and black stiletto heels. It was topped off with a golden tiara and shiny cherry-red blazer, “Virgil made it, and then helped me do my makeup! Look out for the future prom queen!” _

_ “Who’s the future prom queen?” Patton looked around. _

_ “Meeeeeee!” Roman twirled around and virgil sighed. (HUGH JACKMANS IN THIS? No his understudy, meeeeeeeeee) _

_ “VIRGIL!” Remus tackled the freshman who stumbled, “How are ya?” _

_ “I’d be doing better if you weren’t clinging to my back,” Virgil grumbled and remus laughed and scrambled down, readjusting his outfit. He was wearing a black miniskirt and lime green fishnets, with silver knee-high platform combat boots. On top he wore a button-up with green and blue eyeballs on a black background. It was complemented with a black blazer with silver lapels and a shiny silver tie that was splattered with brownish red. _

_ “That’s ketchup, right?” Patton asked, pointing to the splotches on Remus’s tie. Remus shrugged his shoulders. _

_ “Yeah, sure,” and Patton looked concerned. _

_ “So, are we going to party?” Virgil asked, excited to possibly dance with roman. _

_ “Hold on…. Ah there you are!” Roman cried and another teen broke through the crowd to meet him. _

_ “Hey! Sorry I’m late!” he chuckled nervously and took roman’s arm. _

_ “Guys, this is my boyfriend… Thomas” Virgil looked shocked and then smiled fakely. _

_ “Hi! Nice to finally meet you all!!” He laughed and smiled. Patton squealed. _

_ “He’s absolutely adorable! Nice to meet you kiddo!” _

_ “Thanks,” Thomas blushed. _

_ “And this is my best friend, Virgil!” Roman pointed to the teen, but he was gone. _

_ _____ _

_ Virgil sighed and quietly ate a chocolate dipped strawberry and watched Roman swirl around on the dance floor with his boyfriend. He sighed. _

_ “You make those strawberries look  _ **_so_ ** _ very depressing,” a slightly accented voice said and Virgil looked to his left to see an extraordinarily tall teen smirking down at him. _

_ “Ah yes, the woes of the strawberry,” Virgil muttered sarcastically, “Another one to add to my list,” _

_ “Well, could I happen to be of any assistance?” He asked and smirked. _

_ “I don’t know,” Virgil looked up at him. He was incredibly handsome, with half his face covered in shimmering greenish scales, “Wait, are those scales?” _

_ “It’s a medical condition,” He sighed and looked over at Virgil, “that’s why I wear the gloves,” He chuckled darkly as Virgil tossed his trash in the garbage, waving at remus, who was sitting inside. He returned to the boy’s side. The teen looked to be a year or so older than Virgil and was wearing a yellow undershirt with black dress pants and a black and gold blazer draped around his shoulders. It was all topped off with a neatly tied black bow tie.  _

_ “If it makes you feel better, I have something wrong with my back, it’s a one-of-a-kind thing that had me in and out of hospitals for years,” Virgil said, feeling a sort of connection with this beautiful stranger.  _

_ “I can feel that on a spiritual level,” the older boy said and stuck out his black-gloved hand, “Janus Menteur,” _

_ “Virigil brenton,” Virgil took his hand to shake, but was instead swept onto the dance floor, “What are you-” Janus twirled him up to the DJ, a young teen with shoulder length neon pink hair held back in a black barrette. _

_ “Dragynne?” He smiled and slipped her $20 _

_ “Yo, cuz!” She smirked and dropped her headphones, “The good stuff?” _

_ “You know it,” Janus looked at Virgil with a smirk as she pulled out a CD, and put it into the computer. Virgil turned to Janus, eyes wide. _

_ “Is this what I think it is?” Virgil smiled as the music played. _

_ “I know my punk-pop when I need to,” Janus smiled and Virgil’s heart did a little jump, “Now, may I have this dance?” _

_ “Only because you are playing Evanescence,” virgil smirked and allowed Janus to sweep him off his feet.  _

_ ____ _

_ Virgil laughed as he almost tripped over someone’s dress.. He had to admit, he was having fun. He let Janus's hand go and grabbed a cup of punch, inspecting it suspiciously before taking a sip. _

_ “You have a wonderful smile,” Janus tugged his hand and playfully pulled him back as some unfamiliar voice crooned a song from the speakers. _

_ “I miss Amy lee,” Virgil chuckled, “but I’m having some fun,” _

_ “Well that statement makes my evening,” Janus chuckled, “Almost as much as this will make yours,” Janus winked at Dragynne as she hit a button. A familiar set of chords played from the speakers and Virgil shot Janus a shocked look. _

_ “Is this-” Virgil heard a familiar voice start to sing words he knew by heart. _

_ “Welcome to the black parade?” Janus smirked, “A person I know extraordinarily well did a cover of it,” he smiled slightly, “May I have your opinion?” Virgil laughed and leaned against the wall next to Janus. _

_ “Shhhh, and I’ll give you it,” He closed his eyes and leaned slightly against Janus, listening to the singer. He smiled as it ended and looked over, “Is that you?” _

_ “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Janus said, avoiding eye contact. _

_ “It’s wonderful,” He said and Janus turned to look down at him, blushing slightly. _

_ “Really?” Janus asked, looking really pleased with this. _

_ “Yes,” Vigil said and laughed again. He looked Janus in the eyes, and realised something, “Hey! You’ve got heterochromia like me,” He smiled. Janus had one eye that was a greenish yellow with little specks of brown, and another that was a golden honey colour.  _

_ “I noticed,” Janus stated, “I think yours are beautiful,” This statement made Virgil blush deep red. Virgil’s eyes were violet and green, and he’d been called a weirdo since kindergarten for it. He wasn’t as much anymore, simply because he had learned to be invisible. _

_ “How many people do you think are drunk?” he said, looking out to the dance floor. _

_ “I’d say at least 75 percent,” Janus waved his hand absentmindedly and Virgil smiled. _

_ “What grade are you in?”  _

_ “I’m a Junior,” Janus said, “You?” _

_ “Freshman,” Virgil said, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. Janus laughed, “What’s so funny?” _

_ “I think you’re absolutely adorable,” Janus said, and Virgil blushed, “do you have a ride home?” _

_ “I think my friend is going to drive me back to his house… unless his boyfriend crashes our sleepover,” _

_ “Crush?” _

_ “Formerly,” Virgil sighed, “ I think I have a new one,” _

_ “Oh really?” Janus said, faking interest. _

_ “Yeah,” _

_ “What are they like?” _

_ “Oh, you know, tall, handsome,” Virgil looked up at Janus with a smirk, “annoyingly good at all the things,” _

_ “Oh?” Janus caught on, raising an eyebrow, “When do I get to meet this devilishly handsome stranger?” _

_ “You’ll know him when you see him,” Virgil said, leaning closer. _

_ “Could I maybe, get a hint?” Janus asked. _

_ “Hint one,” Virgil said, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Janus’s, “I just kissed him,” he said after he pulled away. _

_ “I think I have my answer,” Janus said, leaning in to kiss him again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m poly, and this is something people have accused me of. I decided to address it slightly   
> Also about the flashback   
> ACK I’m freaking out it is so epically romantic   
> I’m sorry but like  
> *Scream*


	6. I'm Deaf to your show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Roman, Nymph is left reeling and facing a new ally. Remus sees his opportunity to branch out to the NB, and Janus gets a visitor with some strange, and rather unbelievable news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I know I know, I’ve been gone forever!  
> I’m so sorry about that! A lot of things have gone down in my life since starting this account last year. Here are some updates on how things have been!  
> Now I’m (hopefully) going to have a consistent uploading schedule.   
> I have actually (believe it or not) finished the Escapism Series for now (all chapters should be posted or loading when you read this.   
> but like maximum ride, there may be sequels later on ;p so keep your eyes out, fanders!   
> Over my nearly 3-month long hiatus, I started watching star wars, and like the emo I am, have fallen in love with Kylo ren, so look out for my first (probably unfaithful) star wars fic!

Nymph stalked out and across the hospital parking lot. They angrily swiped tears away and tried to stop crying.

“Hey! Wait!” a familiar twin’s voice cried from right behind them, and they turned around to get wrapped up in the embrace of someone they weren’t expecting.

“What are you doing?” they asked, “shouldn’t you be in the waiting room with Virgil?”

“Nope, I needed to say sorry, what happened was wrong and not your fault,” he said and Nymph sighed.

“Thanks, Remus,” they pulled away and he looked down at them with a crooked smile

“No prob, bob,” He said, laughing

“It’s Lapis,” Nymph said, quoting Steven Universe without even thinking.

“Okay, I love you,” Remus laughed loudly, “I’m thinking we go get high, drunk, or both, and think about the different ways we could light Roman’s things on fire?”

“Sounds like my kind of bonding,” Nymph laughed as well and he snatched up their hand, taking off towards the street.

“Let’s go!” he said and they ran alongside him, smiling a little and feeling a lot better.

____

Remus and Nymph laughed as the enby opened the door to the roof. To his right on the edge of the apartment building’s roof was a beaten blue tent shelter. (essentially a tent without the bottom or 4th wall). Nymph had changed and was now wearing a beat-up white hoodie, with a pair of black-and-orange beat up cloak brand leggings and a hint of black t-shirt peeking out from under their collar. Remus had simply tied his shirt around his waist, revealing a black tank underneath.

“ He was like: I’m going to whip your butt! And then I was like; Do you promise?” Remus cackled as he took a 2x4 and used it to hold the door open

“You said that?” Nymph turned to the left and drug a bin from the shelving unit against the wall of the stairs, “ That’s A+ humour right there!” Nymph laughed.

“No, you know what's A+ humour?” Remus asked as Nymph rummaged around in a large grey tub, “Like humour that cannot be rivalled?”

“What?” Nymph asked, 

“Any episode of Friends,” Remus stated simply and Nymph nodded as they pulled out a folded blanket and handed it to Remus. 

“Brooooooooo,” Nymph laughed, “That show was my childhood!”

“My parents bought me the entire box set for Christmas the year it came out,’ Remus said as Nymph laid the blanket out and then sat down. 

“My parents bought it for themselves, and I snagged it when I moved out here,”

“Really?” Remus said and sat next to them he had to adjust himself, and eventually he gave up and laid down, lifting his knees over the barrier on the edge of the roof and laying on his back on the floor. Nymph laughed as he hit his head on the ground and he laughed as well. They nodded and dropped their backpack, reaching forward to plug fairy lights into a bright orange extension cord.

“Yes, really, I stole a couple of things from my parents’ house when I moved out,” Nymph pulled out a green solo cup and a neon pink one, three bottles of wine, and a jar of kosher dill pickles.

“Like what?” Remus asked as he started to dig in his pocket. Nymph reached into the backpack and pulled out a pocket knife. They calmly pulled a corkscrew out of it and opened the bottle of wine.

“Like my mattress, the PlayStation I got for Christmas when I was in high school, the Xbox I got a year later, the ancient mac, a TV, and a couch,” Nymph poured two cups. Remus looked at them in surprise and he looked impressed.

“Did they like, kill your puppy or some shit?” He asked as he sipped his wine, avoiding his pickle.

“No, when my Dad got promoted to CEO, and my Mom started selling her stuff, they moved to a bigger, better house, and got bigger, better things,” Nymph shrugged, “And that meant getting rid of a bunch of stuff, that I laid claim to,”

“Stuff?” Remus asked as Nymph took a sip, “What kind of stuff? Clothes? What stuff?”

“Paintings, woodwork, photographs, metalwork, et cetera,” Nymph hardened the C and Remus shot them an odd look.

“Why did you-” he asked through a mouthful of pickle

“That’s the proper pronunciation, you dingus,” Nymph said and finished off their glass, “Sempre is a  **huge** Latin nerd,”

“Well from what I saw of her, she seemed like a giant dork,” Remus took another sip of his wine, “Hey did you know that,”

“Dork means whale penis?” the duo said in unison and Remus went slightly starry-eyed.

“Okay, screw my brother,” Remus said, “Well actually, don’t do that, just forget my brother and date me,” Nymph laughed bitterly.

“You’re not going to attack me for being poly, are you?” they poured another cup and shotgunned it, before refilling Remus’s and emptying the bottle.

“No,” Remus said, finishing the drink, “Cuz I am too, although you seem to be bi while I’m pansexual,” 

“So you could say you're….” Nymph smugly shot Remus a smirk he knew all too well from Patton, “feeling PANtastic?”

“Ughhhh nooooo,” Remus groaned, “I can’t decide if I want to kiss you, screw you, or yeet you over the edge of the roof,”

“You could do the secret option four,” Nymph said, smiling and refilling their cup, “And dance with me,” Nymph lifted the tent and scooched it back a few feet, grabbing their phone from their back pocket and opened Spotify, before hitting shuffle on one of their vibe playlists.

“I’m okay with that,” Remus took their outstretched hand and stood as Fall Out Boy played from their phone speaker. The two couldn’t dance if their lives depended on it, but they laughed and did it anyway, enjoying each other’s company.

“You know, you can’t dance,” Nymph laughed, “Well not well anyways,”

“Neither can you!” Remus said, sounding slightly offended, “And I’ll have you know I’m  _ amazing _ at the vertical tango,”

“Pfft,” Nymph laughed harder, “That’s great,” they refilled their cup again and then reached over and turned down the music slightly, “You know, I don’t think I had this much fun with Roman,”

“Oh yeah?” Remus asked. Nymph sighed and sat on the edge of the building, legs hanging over. Remus came to sit with them, and they smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I felt like I had to impress him the entire time we hung out,” Nymph sighed, “and don’t get me wrong, I’d love to date him, but after what he said? That was a no Bueno,”

“He’s always had that effect on people,” Remus said, as Nymph leaned into him, “I was the least favourite of my siblings, and there’s like 6 of us,” he put his arm around them and they smiled softly, “You can’t let a little prince intimidate you though, nor can you let him hurt you. My jackass of a brother doesn’t know a good thing when he sees it, Nymphadore,” he sighed, “the dumbass,” he heard a sniffle and pulled back to look at nymph, “Are you crying?”

“No,” they sniffed and wiped their eyes, “Definitely not,” they slid backwards off the roof edge and onto the safe gravel of the rooftop, grabbing their cup

“Hey,” Remus got down as well, “I wasn’t kidding, you deserve better than that idiot,” He approached Nymph and the enby paused to look up at him, “He couldn’t see perfect if it whacked him in the face,” Remus sighed, “But I can,”

“You can?” Nymph asked, and Remus kissed them. 

____

Janus sat in the bed, waiting for the others to get back from dinner. Logan and Patton had been reluctant to leave him alone, but he insisted. He tiredly dozed off but awoke to the sound of knocking.

“Nurse Tati, greetings” He smiled and the dark-haired woman in the doorway, 

“Hi Janus, you have some visitors,” she said and he nodded, “Go ahead,” she allowed two people to pass and Janus raised an eyebrow.

“Hi, Janus, you don’t recognize us right now, but I’m going to fix that,” a tall, dark-skinned man said softly and Janus crossed his arms.

“Ah yes, this seems like a marvellous opportunity,” he drawled sarcastically, "I'll have you know my bank account has already been drained by this whole ordeal,"

“Just, listen to my husband before he talks any more,” A Hispanic woman said jokingly from the doorway and the man shot her an agitated look, “My name is Lemynodya, but you can call me Lemon, and this is my husband, Romulus,” she smiled and Janus noticed they both had mismatched eyes, “This may be hard to believe, but your name is actually Nykolo, and you’re a god,”

“Can I see your hand, please?” Romylus asked and Janus sighed, giving him his right hand. As soon as his skin touched the other man’s he was hit with a wave of memory.


	7. Everybody gets high, Everybody gets low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nykolo's entire life is revealed to him by the time god, romylus. He now remembers his life, his love, his husband..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> This is a flashback! Sorry if you were looking for more nymph or patton or logan being emotional! (you'll get it next chapter ;p )  
> You do get all the capricorn and Nyk fluff you didn't know you needed!

“Nykolo?” a woman smiled at him, he recognized her as his mentor, Eryka. 

“Good morning Eryka,” He nodded and looked to the left.

“How are you?” she asked, curly pale blue hair held up in a ponytail. He smiled and shrugged.

“I’m awaiting my results from Lemynodya,” He sighed, and she reached up to ruffle his hair, “I’ve been wondering whether or not they’ll ever come…”

“Well,” Eryka smiled, and Nykolo couldn’t help but feel happier that she was there, “I have some good news for you then!”

“What? Do I ever get a life partner?”

“Yes, you will actually go through two reincarnations with him!” Eryka said, “Whatcha think?”

“Him?” Nykolo said, smiling, “Did they tell you what he looks like? Also what gender is Lemynodya today?”

“Lemyn is a male today, and He said you’ll fall for him as soon as you see him,”

“That’s all?!?!”

“I’m sorry, kidlet, but that’s it,” Eryka

“Ughhhhhh!” Nykolo exclaimed, collapsing onto his dusk grey sofa.

“Hey, you just gotta be patient,”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

_____

Nykolo gnawed on his knuckle as he watched Capricorn sit upon his throne, bored as could be. The King of the Dead was his official title, and Nykolo had been nervous to talk to a King. 

“Can I help you?” Capricorn’s voice asked and Nykolo’s face turned cherry red with embarrassment.

“I- uh, I was looking for someone,” Nykolo admitted sheepishly

“Oh,” Capricorn spread his wings and crossed the large throne room to where Nykolo stood by the entrance in three flaps.

“I- Uh, Umm,” Nykolo willed his face back to a normal shade of colouring.

“I was watching the realm of existence yesterday, and there was this mom who died before her child could say goodbye, and it broke my heart… so I wanted to you know, pass on the message,”

“Well, depending on the soul, I can tell you where she went,” Capricorn said, shaking out his wings and pulling his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail.

“Her name was Winona Hemlock,” Nykolo said, looking down at Capricorn, “she was from the 1980s, and she died from brain cancer at the age of 67 years,”

“Winona Hemlock,” Capricorn glowed a deep violet, “a barely tinted soul, she’s been chosen for reincarnation, but that won’t be for a few days. She’s residing in the Realm of Light until Hwyl tells me what era needs her,”

“Oh, thanks so much!” Nykolo said and kissed Capricorn on the cheek before rushing out to meet with Hwyl, the deity in charge of the Realm of Light. Capricorn blushed a little and smiled.

____

Nykolo walked along the path of his garden, humming as he inhaled the sweet scent of wisteria and the sweet, subtle scent of honeysuckle. He was deep in thought about the conversation he’d had with Eryka, and how he’d felt about the news that he’d  **know it when he saw it** . He personally thought that was a load of-

He was cut off by a shape blocking the light of one of the suns, a dark blot of a familiar winged human on the dark stone walkway in front of him.

“Oh, Hi!” Capricorn called from where he was in the sky, “Nykolo! Nice to see you!” 

“Hello there, Capricorn,” Nykolo called, “Are you busy right now?”

“No, not at all, I was taking a slight break from the whole judgement thing,”

“Then come down, it may give your wings a break,” Nykolo shouted and with a few flaps, Capricorn lowered himself into the garden.

“Woah,” The younger god whispered as he looked around

“You’ve never been inside the gardens?”

“I have a garden in my realm, but that’s not quite like this… how many gardens are in this realm?”

“Just mine,” Nykolo chuckled, “Until more gods are born or collected, I’m the god of flora and fauna,”

“At least you’re not the god of balance and judgement,” Capricorn grumbled and Nykolo laughed.

“I must say that being the apprentice to the goddess of beginnings is nice though,” Nykolo said, “Do you enjoy Hwyl?”

“Apprentice or not, my job is difficult,” Capricorn sighed, “But yes, I do enjoy Hwyl’s company. She’s like my second mom.” Nykolo frowned and put his hand to his head as if he was forgetting something. Something important, “Are you okay?” Capricorn asked and Nykolo blinked.

“Uh, I just was hit with a spot of dizziness, nothing to worry yourself over,” Nykolo blinked and returned to the conversation, “You’re also the god of curiosity if I remember correctly, do you have any questions for me?”

“Hmmm,” the pale god bit his lip and then his face lit up, “how long have you been in existence?” Capricorn asked.

“About 20 aeons,” and when Capricorn tilted his head in confusion he laughed, “roughly 20 billion years,”

“Wow, I’m only a couple thousand,” Capricorn sighed, “19 thousand to be exact,”

“Any other questions?” Nykolo asked with an amused glance

“Why do we utilise measurements of time if we exist outside of it?” Capricorn asked

“Because we still experience the passage of time, our six suns set, our four moons rise, the centermost goes through phases, we experience childbirth of a sort, all of these are markers of time, and certain gods,” Nykolo said as the duo walked through his garden, “Like yourself, start as if they were human children and grow into their powers and abilities,”

“Did you?” Capricorn asked and Nykolo smiled, 

“Eryka and Devynity pulled me from the realm of chaos and gave me Divine form. This is the case with most of the gods, though only a few of us came from the realm of chaos.”

“Who else did?”

“Only Damyen and Juniper, to my knowledge,” Nykolo said as they finally reached the centre of his garden, the front door to his home.

“Really? Where did the other gods come from?” Capricorn asked.

“Why don’t you come in and we can discuss over lunch?”

“Really? Cool! I’ve never been inside of a tree this big before!” Capricorn gestured to Nykolo’s house and he laughed. Nykolo looked at his house, for lived inside the trunk of a giant tree in the centre of his garden.

“It’s the biggest tree in the entirety of the 13 realms,” Nykolo held the door open for Capricorn, face tinted a pinkish-yellow.

____

Nykolo paced outside the entrance to the Realm of Death, biting his lip. The door opened and he ran a hand self-consciously through his long hair.

“Nykolo, hi!” Capricorn smiled, brushing his long bangs out of his bright coloured eyes.

“Hi, Capricorn!” Nykolo chuckled nervously, “Didn’t expect to see you here!”

“You’re standing outside my door, and you just knocked,” Capricorn said sarcastically.

“Uhh,” he chuckled nervously, “Yeah, sorry, I was just wondering if you were uh,” Nykolo blinked as he lost his train of thought.

“If I am?” Capricorn raised an eyebrow, looking bored.

“Busy later today?” Nykolo finally said, blushing.

“Oh, well,” Capricorn fought a blush as well, “yeah, I think I'm free at about 6?”

“Really? Would you like to accompany me on an excursion?"

"you mean like go out with you?"

"As in a date? Only if you want it to be that way? Do you want it to be that way?"

"Chill. Yeah, I'll go out with you," Capricorn smiled fondly

"Cool, I’ll meet you here then!” Nykolo said, smiling and Capricorn smiled a little.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” he shrugged, “Later,” he turned and closed the door, blushing under his pale foundation.

____

Nykolo gnawed on his knuckle as he paced in front of Eryka.

“But like, I’m so scared I’m going to say something stupid,” He said nervously and she chuckled.

“You already did earlier today when you said you didn’t expect to see him at his own house,” She smiled, “and you didn’t die,” Eryka shook her head and he came to sit next to her on the couch.

“I’m sorry, Mum,” he finally said, curling up next to her, “it’s just that… I think he’s  _ it _ , you know?”

“Trust me, beba, I know,” She fondly ruffled his hair.

“I wish Lemyn would have just told me if Capricorn was it,”

“It isn’t that easy, Nykolo,” she replied and he sighed.

“I know”

____

Nykolo sang a song to himself that he’d heard in the human realm as he cooked breakfast for himself and Capricorn.

“Everything you do, 

it sends me higher 

than the moon 

with every twinkle 

in your eye 

you strike a match 

that sets my heart on fire. 

When you’re near 

I hide my blushing face 

and trip on my shoelace. 

Oh grace just isn’t my forte 

I die each time I hear you say; 

‘Hello how are you, 

my darling, today?’ 

I melt into a pile on the floor, 

puppy love is hard to ignore 

when everything you do 

I do 

adore,”

“Nice song,” Capricorn smirked from the counter and Nykolo smiled.

“Thanks,” he smiled, “I heard it on a walk through the Realm of Existence about a thousand years ago, back when we first got together,”

“Wow, it’s been a thousand years already?” Capricorn smiled, “nothing like a millennium to make you fall even more in love with someone,” Nykolo blushed and, out of sight, dug around in his pocket and pulled out a simple black wedding band, placing it neatly atop a stack of blackberry pancakes, biting his lip as he turned to slide the plate towards Capricorn. The latter’s eyes widened as he saw the plate, the four words he wasn’t expecting written in caramel syrup.

“Holy Hwyl,” he whispered as Nykolo finally asked the question.

“Capricorn, I know marriage isn’t something you probably expected from me, due to my lack of pretty much any social skills, but you have made me one of the happiest people in our realm, and I was wondering if you could make me even happier by becoming my husband?”

“Yes, of course, yes,” Capricorn said and Nykolo leaned over the counter to kiss him, the two fighting back tears. 


	8. Life can be such overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nykolo remembers who he is, but as he lay dying in the hospital he comes to a realization of what he has to do.  
> Virgil, aware of the clock ticking over Janus' life, has finally realized who he truly loves. Now he is hoping to make things right before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//  
> Death  
> Implied Suicide  
> Warning:  
> You might just cry....  
> I did.  
> (the end of all things is what i listened to on repeat while writing)  
> (so yeah emo vibes)

Janus gasped and opened his eyes, looking to Romulus.

“What in the-“ he tried to catch his breath, “so you’re saying I’m-“

“Nykolo, God of plants, knowledge, deception, lies and truth,” Lemyn said from the doorway.

“You said Virgil’s god mom…” Janus thought hard, “Juniper, I think,”

“Yes, she is Juniper,” Lemyn smiled.

“She’s messing with fate, explain,” Janus sat up weakly, shaking slightly from the effort,

“She hates your very existence, Nykolo, and she is trying to separate you from Capricorn… or well, Virgil,”

“So..” Janus paused, “she’s trying to do that how?”

“She’s been damaging this vessel, tell me, how long were you out?”

“20 hours, and woke up from an eight-hour nap about 2 hours ago…”

“Damnit, we’re too late,” He sighed, “you’re going to be sent into a coma, but I’m going to alter the nurse’s memories so that she gives your vessel a drug that will weaken it to the point where you’ll be on life support. I want you to write in your will that you want to be unplugged, and we will meet you in Aloise to resurrect you, okay?”

“Okay, and then what?”

“You’re going to go to Capricorn,” Lemynodya said, smiling, “and you bring him to us,”

“Oh okay, well can I get your information? I don’t know how long it will take for me to… die,” he said weakly, “but not long, from the looks of it,”

“Wow, that took a lot less effort…” Romulus remarked and Janus sighed,

“I can sense that you’re telling the truth, and I'm going to guess that has to do with the fact that I'm the god of truth or whatever, so just give me your stuff so that I can write my death note before I die,” Janus looked worn and beaten, and Romulus could clearly see the effects of Juniper’s influence beginning to overcome his body.

“Of course, here is my card,” Romulus handed the bruised man his business card and nodded, “I will see you shortly,” he stood and left the room with his wife, who waved goodbye cheerfully and followed.

“Okay, let's do this,” he pulled his laptop from the bag Logan had brought and opened up a new google document.

 _My dearest family,_ he began.

______

Virgil gingerly put the yellow roses in the passenger seat of the van and then closed the door. He drove Patton's van and sighed, hoping Janus wasn’t feeling as lonely as they were. Finally, he pulled into a space in front of an engagement store whose owner he was well acquainted with. He opened the door and approached the counter

Virgil nervously stood inside the ring store, nerves knotted in his gut.

“Hello Virgil, what a pleasant surprise! Are you here to finally get a ring for Alabaster?” Kara’s mom stood behind the counter, smiling.

“No, actually not, Ms Gross,” He nervously said and then sighed, “I’m getting one for my ex-boyfriend, Janus. He got hit by a car while he was here visiting and he’s in the hospital. Seeing him after all this time and seeing him like that, all beaten and close to death, it made me realise I love him more than I’ve loved anything or anyone ever, and I want to show him that because he may not make it and I would rather lose him as my husband than as my ex,”

“Ah, yes, let’s see,” she nodded, blinking back tears, “Pardon my sentimental reaction, but that was so sweet and I’m so proud of you. Let’s find a ring for him, eh?” And Virgil smiled 

“Yes,” he nodded and hoped he was doing this right. 

He left the store roughly a half-hour later holding a small, white bag. Inside it held a small black box with a simple braided golden band that he knew was Janus’s size from a ring he’d grabbed from the table beside Janus’s hospital bed on his way to see the twins and his best friend earlier. It was a simple black ring with six colourful stripes in rainbow order. He had his fingers crossed that Janus would like the ring and hoped even more that he’d say yes. He got in the car and bit his lip

____

Roman chewed on his lip as he dialled Nymph again and sighed when their voicemail answered.

“Hey, this is a nymph, as you can tell, I’m doing more important stuff right now, so just leave a message, hun, and I’ll call ya eventually!”

“Hey, uh, nymph? I’m sorry about what I said, I know you’re aware of this, but I still think you need to know I am the dumbest idiot that ever lived and I wa-“ the machine beeped, “nt to talk,” he sighed and then tried Remus's phone.

“What?” Remus sounded agitated

“Remus! Where did you go?!” Roman asked, grateful.

“I went and got drunk off of expensive wine,” Remus muttered and then Roman heard the soft crunch of gravel.

“Hey Remus,” Nymph said, “Who is it?”

“You’re with Nymph?!” Roman cried, “let me talk to them, I want to apologise!”

“Just some idiot who keeps calling,” Remus said.

“It’s Roman, isn’t it?” Nymph said tiredly.

“Tell them yes, yes it’s me tell them I really want to talk!” Roman exclaimed and he figured Remus nodded because he heard an agitated sigh.

“Tell him I don’t want to talk to him,” Nymph said and Remus finally spoke.

“I think you heard them,” Remus said and Roman sat there, quiet, “I’m going to get back to what I was doing, or more so, who I was doing,”

“Oh be quiet, Remus,” Nymph was heard in the background, farther away now, “You haven’t _done_ anything except for getting drunk since we left the hospital,”

“Oh yeah, how’s snake boy? I heard he’s going to be fine,” Remus asked.

“He’s been doing good, I just stepped out to call you guys, but I think he wouldn’t hate to talk to you tomorrow morning,”

“We’ll drop by, I’m going to stay the night with Nymph,” Roman sighed.

“Okay, have fun Remus,”

“Bye,” Remus said

“Are you done?”

“Yup, hung up on him before he could try and say some stupid message for you,” Remus said, and Roman heard the sound of gravel as he walked. If he could guess, Roman figured Remus had forgotten to hang up, Roman quickly muted himself “that idiot is unaware that I’ve claimed you as my own,”

“They’re not some piece of property!” Roman exclaimed

“First off, I’m not some piece of property to be claimed, and secondly, you don’t need to tell him we did the do when we haven’t,”

“Well, should we get back to what we were doing and see if it leads there?” Remus asked and Nymph’s voice sounded close

“I could live with that,” Nymph said and then Roman heard them start kissing. He went red and hung up the phone.

“I can’t believe it, I-” he started to cry and re-entered Janus’s hospital room.

______

Janus finished typing and set his laptop to the side, noting that his ring was gone. The ring had been a gift from Dice last pride month, he had gotten one for everyone, and Janus had worn it almost every day since. 

Roman snored softly in the chair next to him, and Janus smiled weakly, before letting out a rattling cough. He looked up at the clock and smiled. The others had spent some time in here, but now only Logan and Roman remained.

“Greetings and salutations,” Logan said from the doorway and Janus chuckled weakly.

“Hello, fellow human,” Janus said, then coughed again.

“Dear Plato,” Logan said, walking over quickly and standing beside his best friend, “That sounds bad, let me see,”

“You know you’re not my doctor, right?” Janus said dryly

“But I am your parental figure and I will see what is wrong,”

“Isn’t it odd how we’ve been best friends for years but you consider yourself my parental figure?”

“Would you rather see me as your best friend who’s married to your dad?”

“What is this, four Christmases?” Janus asked, and Logan chuckled.

“No, that’s why you call me your mom,” Logan blinked, “Although I don’t know why”

“Because Patton is our dad, so we can’t call you both dad, it’s confusing,”

“If you say so,” Logan said. Janus felt drowsiness touching at the back of his mind

“Hey, isn’t Remy a notary?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to get my will notarized,”

“Your will? What do you mean?”

“Just get me, Remy”

“But Janus you’re being irrational,”

“No, get me fuckin Remy before I fall asleep,”

“Okay,” Logan said, biting his lip, pulling out his phone, “Hey, Remy, I know you're at Starbucks, but I think Janus is not doing too good. He wants a will notarised,” he paused, “Okay, thanks,”

“He’s coming?” Janus asked and Logan nodded. Janus coughed again.

“Listen, I’m putting it in my will, but I want you to know it as well because I want you to enforce it,” Janus took his best friend’s hand, “If I die mentally, I want you to unplug me, got me?”

“No, you’re not going to die, stop talking like that,”

“Yes, Mom, I need you to unplug me as soon as possible.”

“Is there something you’re trying to catch, something you’re trying to miss?” Logan asked, trying to comprehend his friend.

“Yes, there is,”

“You think there is,” Logan said, trying to talk sense into Janus, “But there’s no scientific proof that there’s something after!”

“No, mom, I _know,_ ” Janus said and Logan finally grasped that Janus knew what he was talking about.

“How?”

“I can’t tell you until we’re all together, but You’ll know soon,” Janus said and Logan tearfully hugged him

“I believe you, whether I want to or not,” Logan said and Janus hugged him back,” It was then that Remy showed up. 

Ten minutes later, Remy left with a PDF copy of Janus’s will on a thumb drive and a copy on paper. Twenty minutes after that, Virgil showed up and pulled Logan aside. He whispered something and Logan dimmed the lights before he walked out.

“Janus?” Virgil asked, approaching the weak man in the bed, who smiled at the love of his life.

“Hey Virgil,” he scooched over and Virgil handed him the yellow roses, which seemed to grow dry and almost dead when they neared him.

“Janus, I know this is late… three years late to be exact, but I-” he took a deep breath and got down on one knee, “I’ve loved you every minute since we met when I was 15,” he pulled out the ring box from his jean pocket and opened it, “as long as you still love me, I want to spend every day from here until death do us part loving you more each and every minute,” Janus smiled, tears in his eyes as he nodded

“Yes, damnit, yes,” and Virgil laughed, standing and sliding the ring on Janus's finger. Janus reached into his hospital gown and pulled out a chain with the ring from all those years ago. He unclasped it and let the ring slide off the chain into his palm and placed it on Virgil’s finger, “This is yours,”

“I can’t believe you still have it,” Virgil said and came to lay next to him, “This is how it should have happened all those years ago,”

“Car accident included?”

“Car accident removed,” Virgil went quiet as they sat there, “Remus you sing to me?”

“Of course,” Janus smiled,

“turn away,

If you could get me a drink

Of water 

Because my lips are chapped and faded

Call my aunt Remy

Help him gather all my things

Bury me in all my favourite colours

My mom, dad and my brothers still

I will not catch you

Because the hardest part of this

is leaving you

Don't turn away

Cuz I’m awful just to see

All my joy abandoned all my body

All my agony

Know that we will never marry,

Baby, I’m just soggy from the sickness

And counting down the minutes

I won’t be living 

And I just hope you know

That when you say

Goodbye today

I ask you to be true

Because the hardest part of this 

is leaving you,”

Janus finished singing and looked down at Virgil who was softly sleeping next to him. He let a few tears roll down his face and repeated the line two more times before leaning his head against his fiancees and allowing himself to drift to sleep. Within minutes, his breath became raspy, then silent.

The roses on his bedside table were dead.

  
  


_Janus sat in the wheelchair in the front row, crying. His mother’s arm was around him, and she was crying as well._

_“I think I speak for all of us when I say my brother will be greatly missed,” Janus’s uncle, Stéphan, said to the crowd in thickly accented English and then wiped his eyes, “thank you,” he stepped down and Janus looked to his mom._

_“Maman, là-bas, s'il Vous plaît,” he pointed to the podium and she looked at him in surprise before pushing him to the podium._

_“Good luck,” she whispered to him. He lifted himself shakily from the chair, resting entirely on his left leg, since his right was in a full-leg cast, and lowered the mic to his face,_

_“Hi everyone,” he said shakily, pointing to the coffin, “my name is Janus, and that man in there is my dad,” he choked back tears as he spoke about his father and how much he had loved him, stuttering multiple times._

_He was only 7 years old._

________

_Janus remembered this. He’d done it before._

_Once two years ago when his uncle died._

_Another time three years before then when his father died._

_Now one today._

_He had another next week._

_Janus hated funerals._

_It didn’t help that he was always in a cast, wheelchair, or on crutches. Dr Morgan said it was a miracle he was still alive after so many accidents._

_This time it was a lightning strike._

_The saying said it never happened twice, but Janus hoped it would happen again so he could die this time._

_His parents weren’t there to save him anymore._

_His mom was sitting in a coffin in front of him, and his stepdad was going in the ground next week._

_He sighed and turned to look at the closed coffin, wondering why this was his life._

_Janus Menteur was 12 years old._

Nymph leaned against Remus, looking at the starless sky.

“I feel bad,”

“Why?”

“He’s my friend and your brother, and I feel like I owe him an explanation,”

“You don’t owe him shit, Nymphadore,” Remus said, “He said things that even _I_ would never say,” Remus looked down at them, “and I say a lot of things that shouldn’t be said”

“If you say so,” Nymph said, chewing their lip.

“Listen, I know you want to talk to him, but if you do it now, it could be disastrous. Wait until you both have cooled off.”

“But I don't want to be that person you know? I don’t want to ghost him,”

“You did say you didn’t want to talk to him earlier,”

“Because I was still angry!” Nymph exclaimed, looking upset.

“That was only an hour ago, you’re saying you’re not angry anymore?”

“I am, but now I feel bad!” Nymph teared up, “I lost my grandpa and never got to say goodbye. I don’t want something to happen to him and the last thing he heard from me was I didn't want to talk!

“Here, why don’t we call him, and if you start to get out of hand, I’ll step in,” Remus said, panicking because they were crying.

“Really?” Nymph said, and blinked a few tears away, “That was a quick turnaround,”

“Yes?” Remus said, “Why not, if it means this much, then I’ll do it”

“Okay,” they took a deep breath, and dialled Roman’s number, putting it on speaker.

“Hello?” Roman asked, “Nymph?”

“Hi, yeah, it’s me. I just wanted to talk,”

“Wh-” Roman’s voice cracked, “Ahem, What do you mean?”

“I feel bad for the way I stormed off, and the things I said,”

“No, you were completely right, I was so terrible,” Roman sighed, “What I said was homophobic and terrible, I’m so sorry,”

“I should have told you,” Nymph said and then sighed, “But I didn’t think it was important at the time, I mean, you two didn’t know each other, and It’s a weird conversation, I’m sorry”

“No, I shouldn’t have said what I said it’s just-” Roman stopped, “what the fwuh- oh shit Nymph I have to go!”

“What! What’s happening!?” Nymph and Remus asked in unison.

“It’s Janus! There are doctors all in his room, and it sounds like Virgil is crying. I have to go!”

“Oh, I-” the phone line went dead as Nymph spoke.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this….”

“I do too,” Nymph said and bit their lip, “We should go to the hospital,”

“But we’re shitfaced,” Remus said, “Walking would be a terrible idea…”

“I’ll get Sempre to drive us to come on!” Nymph tugged him up and they went downstairs to the NB’s apartment.

  
  


Patton received the call while he was eating breakfast at the hotel Emile had rented a room in across the street from the hospital.

“Hey Chris, what’s up honey?”

“Patton, it’s Janus…” Logan paused

“What’s wrong with our son?!” Patton asked frantically

“He… he slipped into a coma, and has been declared brain dead,” Logan said and Patton shrieked

“He WHAT?!” Patton stood, “I’m on my way!” he hung up and rushed out of the hotel, not bothering to throw his plate away.

He was sobbing by the time he burst into his son’s room.

“Patton!” Virgil sobbed and rushed over to him. He was taller than Patton but he still hugged him so tight Patton knew he was anchoring the younger man to this earth, “He’s gone.”

“No, we can fix this, right? Right, Logan?” Patton turned to his husband who was sitting by Janus’s sleeping body. Logan looked up at his and shook his head, tears in his eyes.

“No, Patton, no we can’t,” Logan said and then it hit Patton.

“No, there’s gotta be some way! There’s always a way!” Patton was shaking, “I can’t lose him too,”

“You already have,” Virgil whispered as he finally rubbed his eyes and shook his head, “I can’t be here, I’m leaving,”

“Wait, Janus wrote us a note as his will, we need to read it,” Logan said and Patton pulled his cat sweater off his shoulders and put it on over the lilac shirt he was wearing. Logan pulled out multiple pieces of paper and Virgil made a choked sound.

“He made everyone a copy,” Virgil said, “He knew this was coming…” Virgil shook his head, “I’ll read it later, just I’m taking his laptop,”

“But buddy, we can fix this!” Patton said, pleading.

“Patton, no we can’t! He’s DEAD! There’s no way he’s coming back,” Virgil snatched up Janus’s laptop bag, “I love you guys, but I need out of here”

“But...he’s still alive… he’s not actually _dead_ dead, right?”

“There's nothing we can do, Patton,” Logan said and stood, “I’m going to go outside and read this… I’ll be back.” Logan closed the door behind him and texted the group chat.

Logan 12:45 PM

(Janus left us a letter, I’m proposing a conference call with everyone to read it)

Emile 12:45 pm

(Remy and I are here, go ahead)

  
  


Roman 12:45 pm

(I’m waiting on Remus and Nymph, hold on)

  
  


Remus 12:45 PM

(We’re almost there)

Logan 12:45 pm

(I’m going to call)

  
  


Thomas 12:46 PM

(wait for Remus.)

Remus 12:48 PM

(we’re here go ahead)

Thomas 12:49PM

(Virgil?)

Virgil 12:50 PM

(Hold on I’m in the car)

Virgil 13:21

Sorry, I had to get home go-ahead

Virgil put the phone on speaker as he listened to Logan read. He rummaged around in his drawer and pulled out the one thing he’d never used.

This was it, he decided. He couldn’t take this anymore, knowing that Janus was waiting for him on the other side was all the motivation he needed as he set it on the table beside him. He opened the laptop and opened the files looking for the will.

“What the…” He opened a folder labelled _Farewell to Virgil_. As a slideshow popped up, Logan started reading. The computer quietly started playing a cover of the goodbye song by George Salazar. Virgil knew that voice.

“My dearest family,

If you’re reading this, then my suspicions were right, and I’m dead or in a coma. I don’t know if I will ever see you again, but I have a feeling I will. I want you to know that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Pictures moved across the screen. 

Virgil and Janus at prom, both junior and senior year for Janus. 

Janus’s graduation photos with Virgil- who’d snuck out of class for it.

“Patton, you have been there for me since we met when I moved to the united states 15 years ago, and I love you so much, dad.” 

Patton sobbed quietly as he heard this line, “I love you more, kiddo,”

Patton, Janus, Logan, and Virgil at Disney, wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

“Logan, you’ve been my best friend for years, and now you’ve become the best parent I could ever ask for. Look to the stars, mom and you’ll find me,”

Logan paused, choking up before continuing.

Virgil, Logan, and Janus stargazing.

“Emile, thank you for being my person through this all, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t say goodbye. I will always be with you, even if you can’t see me.”

Everyone at Orlando comic con, Virgil as Lapis and Janus as Yellow Diamond.

“Remy, thank you for notarizing my will, I really appreciate it, I have about 200 dollars on my Starbucks app, they’re all yours,”

Janus and Virgil at the beach, sharing a pink lemonade.

“He’s so thoughtful,” Remy whispered quietly, and Virgil heard the tears in his voice.

Janus and Virgil on the day Virgil moved into the former’s apartment.

“Thomas, I owe it to you that I know Virgil. If it weren’t for you, he’d probably be with Roman. But also, without you, I wouldn’t exist. Or, not in the way I do. You may be the landlord, but you’re also one of my best friends. Thank you.”

Virgil, Janus, and Remus at their first gig back when they had a band.

“Remus,” Logan began and there was a sniffle, “you were chaotic as hell, but were no doubt my favourite person to do crime with. I’m sorry we won't be able to do that. I love you, and I hope everything works out for you.”

A photo of Virgil laughing and putting his hand up to block the camera

“Roman,” Roman made a choked sobbing noise and then Logan continued, “I’m sorry things didn’t work out, but I know you know your worth. Try loving yourself before you try to love someone else, and you’ll do a lot better,” Logan took a deep breath. Virgil also took a deep breath because he knew he was next,

“And finally, Virgil,” Logan said and it pained Virgil to listen as he saw pictures of him and Janus.

Him and Janus kissing at a PATD concert.

A video of Virgil singing along with Brendon Urie after being pulled onto the stage.

A video of Janus laughing as Virgil freaks out after that.

Photos of their vacation to DC

“I’m sorry I had to leave you like this. I love you and I want you to know I’ll be with you forever. To all of you, goodbye,” Logan stopped, “That’s it,” Virgil hung up and stared at the computer screen as he grabbed the pill bottle from beside the computer and opened it, shaking a handful into his palm. That would be more than a lethal dose, he was sure.

The last thing he saw before he did it was him and Janus, smiling with the others on their 3rd anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY OKAY  
> IM SO SORRY  
> ITS ALL OVER FOR NOW  
> I CAN'T HELP YOU RIGHT NOW  
> Listen, don't hate me  
> *hands you tissues*  
> I cried too.


	9. SURPRISE! Epilogue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom

### Epilogue~ In The in between

Romylus and Lemyn waited in the square.

“Where is he?” Romylus asked, and Lemyn blinked.

“He’s found the other deities… he doesn’t need us to resurrect him anymore,”

______

Patton sobbed and held Janus’s hand. Slowly, the shorter male began to radiate a soft blue colour. A groan resounded from the bed.

“Janus?”

______

_And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

_Know I'll be right here_

_Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

_And when you look to the night skies_

_Don't think of goodbyes_

_Think how I'm right here, ever,_

_Ever,_

_Ever,_

_Ever,_

_Ever,_

_Ever,_

_Ever_


End file.
